Napoleonic Wars
The War of the First Coalition The War started when Gen-Washington, Babybloomyxi,Marquis-Lafayette and Amadeus-Mozart invaded the French Empire and the emperor had them hanged. All three of them had something to do with Queen Chanterella of the Celestial Kingdom when she found out what happened she called war on the French Empire on June 8, 2014. She invaded day and night and once Chanterella and EmperorNapoleon came on at the same time Chanterella fell in love with him, But they were still at War and she was married. Later her husband JohannesBrahms left her and divorced her. She then made a treaty with Napoleon and switched sides. (This was the turning point of the War) . Then two more people joined the coalition Heatguy and the Heat Empire and Blahiammadodi. The Celestial Empire and French Empire teamed up to take out the Heat Empire and he also changed sides on June 29th. Blahiammadodi also invaded twice and surrendered. All that was left was Mozart but he surrendered on July 12, 2014. Following the war was the marriage of Chanterella and Emperor Napoleon First Coalition French Alliance Amadeus-Mozart French Empire Celestial Kingdom/Empire Celestial Empire (After Defeat) Heat Empire Heat Empire (After Defeat) Blahiammadodi Ice Empire Ice Empire (defective) The War of the Second Coalition After Napoleon's absence for 14 months hewas declared dead; however he was not dead and he made a return in May of 2017. After locating the Roleplay Community and Chanterella in hiding, Napoleon returned to the RP Community where accusations were flung at him over a mysterious Trump account in June of 2016. Napoleon left RP in June and swore that he would build a powerful military again and that he would get his revenge. No one took this threat seriously. After a month of leaving the Royal Roleplay Community, Napoleon started his team which in turn became his empire and partially his army. In July 2016 Napoleon lead his army into Thanagaria where they started the first invasion of the War of the Second Coalition. During the Invasion of Thana, only two of her allies actually took notice on what was happening; these two were the Calico Empire and Monte Cristo which were respectively lead by Zoey and Max. A few days later the RoseVale Empire fell to the Midnight Army as well as the Palace of Simon and Atlantis. During this time JosepStalin decided to make his move andn started his own invasions against Calico and the French Empire. Eventually Napoleon persuaded Stalin to take his side and together they planned a major invasion of Calico. Finally the real challenge errupted at the Battle of Calico. After the countless invasions of Napoleon and Stalin in many other lands, a coalition of many Kingdoms and Empires united together in Calico to face the Midnight Army and her allies. A fierce struggle between the two forces took place for quite a while, but ultimately a stalemate was declared between the forces of Zoey and Napoleon. Calico was the last major battle of the War of the Second Coalition. The final battle of the war was between Napoleon and Simon in a second battle for his palace. This was more of a political truce than an full victory. Second Coalition French Alliance Empire of Thanagaria French Empire Calico Empire Heat Empire RoseVale Empire USSR (JosephStalin) Simon Conner's Empire Atlantis Category:Wars